Notes of Spring
by WhiteFox
Summary: Severus Snape is a conducter in Hogwarts School of Magic and Music. When a young prodigy enrolls into the school, he finds himself attracted to him. However, while wining the boy's affection are easy enough, it is his family and friends are not so easily
1. Prologue

Author: WhiteFox  
Title: Notes of Spring  
Pairing: HP/SS  
Rating: PG-13 or thereabouts.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, names or fictional places mentioned within this story escept for facts added by myself. All other rights belong to JKR. No infringement is intended and this story was written with no intention to gain any monetary benefits.  
A/N: I know I should be working on the other fic but this idea struck me and I had to write it down. Its not very angsty. I wanted to write a more lighthearted piece.   
Summary: AU. Hogwarts is a school of Magic and Music. Severus Snape is a famous conducter who teaches there. One day, a young prodigy enrolls into Hogwarts and Snape finds himself, against his better judgement, inexorably drawn to the young violinist. But while the person is easily caught, his family and friends are not easy obstacles to overcome.  
  
~*~  
WhiteFox: Because I'm posting this before a new chapter of Remember Us, I would like to thank all you lovely people who reviewed! You know who you are! =^_^= I will try to update Remember Us ASAP but I do have several other ongoing fics as well so please be patient with me. This fic will be updated sporadically as its a low priority one which I wrote to get my muses to keep quiet. Please tell me what you think. If its popular enough I'll probably push it up on my priority list and try to update it more often! Thanks again to the reviewers!  
  
And yes, I am Chinese. ^_^  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
"Goddammit Blaise, you know as well as I that you are not ready to play in the main orchestra yet!"  
  
The androgynous student stared at his mentor rebelliously.   
  
"I am ready! I know it! You're just keeping me back on purpose! Even Draco has made it to second tier! I'm still in third and I've been hear 2 years more than he has!"  
  
"Draco is in second tier because he works hard /and/ has the natural talent for it. Furthermore, he is also one of our schools most consistent top achievers. He has /earned/ his right to be there!"  
  
The young man drew himself up indignantly and replied coldly, "You will recommend me for the main orchestra. If you don't I will tell everyone that you slept with me!"  
  
"You dare!"  
  
"I dare! Everyone knows where your inclinations lie and it's no secret that I've been down here more often than most others. The rumours are already circulating. All I have to do is confirm them!"  
  
"You would lie about something this serious just to gain something you could probably achieve with a year of patience and dedication?"  
  
"I refuse to wait another year. It's been too long a wait as it is."  
  
"Zabini, you do realize that if you fail to meet the standards while performing in the main orchestra, you will no longer be eligilble to enter it again? It would be far wiser for you to train for one more…"  
  
"NO! I am ready! I will do it!"  
  
A sad sigh from his mentor. Resigned eyes stared at stubborn ones.  
  
"Very well. I will put you up for recommendation. I do hope you remember my warning, Zabini. Playing among the professionals requires talents, dedication and a huge amount of discipline."  
  
"Just do what you have to. I won't fail."  
  
~*~  
  
The house was filled with the soulful notes of a violin. Lily Potter swayed lightly to the music as she folded her laundry, a soft smile of her lips.  
  
Her son Harry was the source of entrancing music. Home schooled in magic and music by his parents and training diligently with his maternal grandfather, Harry had become a closet prodigy. Sometimes, Lily mused to herself, her father had to have some weird Rapunzel complex. He had refused to allow Harry out of the house or meet anyone for the past sixteen years of his life.  
  
/Although he didn't have a problem letting the other two younger ones run wild./   
  
Her son, shy by nature, had never uttered a word of complaint. He would listen to the tales told to him by his family of the world outside but never had he voiced any dissatisfaction in being confined within the house for all his life.  
  
/But that's going to change now. Father wants Harry to go to Hogwarts to get his 'finishing touches' as he puts it./  
  
As if Harry didn't know more than the average wizard already. Having A grandfather like Tom Riddle meant that you had a wealth of knowledge at your fingertips. If you didn't mind the occasional obnoxious comment.  
  
/Frequent is more like it./  
  
The music came to an end. The notes lingering in the air like a fairy echo. Lily put her laundry in the basket and went to the music room where she found her father smiling proudly at her blushing son.  
  
"Wonderful Harry! Absolutely brilliant! You will cut a swathe through Hogwarts and be in the main orchestra in no time!"  
  
/So that's why he wants Harry to go to Hogwarts!/  
  
Hogwarts was more than just a school for Magic and Music. It was also in possession of the most coveted orchestra all over the world. Every member of the orchestra was a full time musician who dedicated their life to the art of music. Tickets to attend a performance were never turned down and even royalty were never guaranteed a seat nor a personal performance. The orchestra was a work of art in and of itself and remained untouched by the politics of the outside world.  
  
It didn't mean that there wasn't a lot of underhanded things going on to get a chance to play in the orchestra but somehow all those actually chosen were of the highest integrity. Lily could understand why her father wasn't brooding over sending his grandson away.  
  
"You could have told us you know, father. James and I have been going in circles trying to figure out why you've suddenly decided send Harry out into the world."  
  
Tom smiled proudly at his daughter.   
  
"Why do you think I've trained him so diligently since he was a child. That he is gifted for the violin is an added bonus, being that it is the same instrument as my own."  
  
TomRiddle had been the most famous orchestra player and composer in his heyday. He had been the only musician to successfully play the Devil's Trill. When he retired from the music world, everyone had gone on about how they would never hear that beautiful tune again.  
  
"He's now the second musician to successfully play a /complete/ rendition of the Devil's Trill!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
James Potter stumbled into the room in shock. He had arrived home five minutes ago and had stood just within earshot to listen to the conversation. His father in law's matter a fact statement, however, had made him lurch into the room.  
  
"That's right James. He can play it. I fully intend that he be my successor in the world of music. I can't believe that no one has been able to play that composition properly since my time. It's a disgrace to all musicians. Harry here will be my heir and legacy."  
  
James wasn't too pleased about his father-in-law's plans but said nothing. After all, Harry loved music with a fervor unmatched by any of his other siblings making him perfectly compatible with his fussy music mad grandparent. It was probably why Tom had allowed the rest to go to school but refused Harry the same freedom.  
  
"Harry, are you alright with this?"  
  
His oldest son nodded, a soft smile on his lips.   
  
"Grandfather discussed this with me several times. I am in complete agreement."  
  
James watched as his grandfather placed a proud hand on his heir's shoulder and the way his son leaned into the touch.  
  
/Too close. They are much too familiar with each other. I only hope father remembers that although he is Harry's mentor in all respects, Harry will one day leave the nest and find a love of his own./  
  
James wasn't disturbed by the evidence that his father-in-law and his son were probably sexually involved. His son had announced his sexual orientation on his 13th birthday but it wasn't really an issue considering that all Potter males were able to bear children. They were an old family and they held to old traditions. But he only feared for the future as he saw how possessive Tom was of Harry.  
  
/Still, if he is willing to send him of to Hogwarts where he knows Harry will most probably meet another or maybe THE other, things should be alright./  
  
A light hearted chuckle drew him out of his reverie, and James blinked to see his wife and son grinning at him while Tom just shook his head in amusement.  
  
"No fear, James. I am close to Harry but I am not going to start casting curses at the numerous suitors who will approach him." Then the smile disappeared and was replaced by an implacable look. "However, should anyone harm him in any way, I make no promises."  
  
James grinned at the older man.   
  
"Not a problem, I think. I would probably help you!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at the two grown men's posturing and turned to Harry.  
  
"Come on dear, we still have to finish packing your things. You leave the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Hugging his grandfather and father goodbye, Harry left the room silently, his long braid swinging gently behind him. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a quick mention about some things in this fic. It does involve a lot of things some people might find disturbing. Crossdressing, incest and the like. Just wanted to let you know in case you are a bit squicky about it. Also, I wanted to thank you WONDERUL reviewers!!! I hope you enjoy this next part! Please let me know!   
  
~Fox   
Chapter 1  
  
Draco Malfoy swore under his breath, whatever he had to spare of it, as he ran to catch the train. In his rush, he failed to see another cloaked figure crossing before him and ran straight into it.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Draco snarled as he quickly got up not bothering to turn to whoever he had knocked down and quickly began gathering his belongings.  
  
"Can't you watch where you're going?! I'm going to miss the train to Hogwarts!"  
  
A soft, confused voice penetrated the din.  
  
"But isn't the train leaving in two hours?"  
  
Draco's head turned to view the speaker sharply and found himself face-to-face with a person he had never seen before. This person, who was definitely male but looking utterly delectable in the female clothing he wore, was definitely attending Hogwarts as they were standing on the currently empty Platform 9 3/4. So why had he never seen this boy before?  
  
"Are you joking? It's already 11!"  
  
The sable head shook, braid clasped lightly in one pale hand.  
  
"No, it isn't. It's only 9. I just asked the porter."  
  
Draco growled. He knew what was going on now. Whirling around, he rapidly searched the crowd until his eyes fell on two blonde heads peeking round a pillar not too far away.  
  
"Father! Kieran! It wasn't funny!"  
  
Draco's father and younger brother approached, one smirking the other snickering.   
  
"I must say Draco. This is by the most entertaining idea your mother has had to get you to the station in time."  
  
Draco flushed.  
  
"I was only late once!"  
  
"Be that as it may, once was more than enough. We don't want you making a habit of it."  
  
Just then, Lucius saw the person Draco had run into standing behind them uncertainly. The boy had managed to gather all his things together and had been torn as to what to do. Should he just leave them or would it be rude to do so?  
  
It was times like this that Harry desperately wished his family were here. But his father and mother had to take care of his younger brothers who had caught the flu and his grandfather was managing his father's classes in his absence. It had been with great reluctance that they allowed him his first venture into the outside world alone. The original plan was that Harry's younger siblings, Mischa and Derek, were to have been his guides as they were in their second year at Hogwarts. Instead, they had gotten sick and Harry had ended up going alone.  
  
/Of course, with all the instructions and directions and warnings they gave me, I sometimes feel I've been here before./  
  
The only thing they hadn't prepared Harry for was actual interaction with other people. Harry could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he lowered his lashes to hide from the inquisitive stare of the blonde man.  
  
"And just who have you managed to bump into Draco? I do not recall anyone similar in Hogwarts from my past visits."  
  
Were they talking about him, wondered Harry. He peeked a look and felt the blood rush to his cheeks as now all /three/ blondes were staring at him. A quick glance around showed him that all this staring was beginning to attract attention.  
  
Draco noticed the pretty boy's discomfort and decided to introduce himself. He was curious about this oddity who was to be his schoolmate.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. That is my father Lucius Malfoy and my brother Kieran. I apologize for running into you…"  
  
Harry filled in the blank at the end quickly.  
  
"Harry Potter. And it's ok. I should have paid more attention to where I was going."  
  
He had been too caught up in taking in the new sights, things he had only heard about or seen pictures of. It was so different to experience them for real.  
  
Lucius started. Potter? The Potter's had no daughters. This had to the firstborn son. Looking at the boy and the way he was dressed and behaved, Lucius finally understood. It wasn't a secret that the Potter males were one of the few rare wizards who were to bear children. They had managed to differentiate which males preferred women and which preferred men in an effective, if somewhat discriminatory way to some. Those who preferred their own sex were brought up to be more genteel, a bit more nurturing and elegant than those who were heterosexual.   
  
It wasn't discrimination by a long stretch but a method to provide the children with a maternal source. The men who would bear the children were often looked upon as the mother and so, they had wanted to be sure that the child would not lack a mother's love. Thus, they were trained from the moment they were certain of the sexual orientation, the boundaries of their behavior. It was an old tradition. Very old, and very respected. Not a few of the older families had adopted that approach.  
  
/Especially after that fiasco where LeStrange's second son had been mistakenly betrothed to the wrong Weasley twin./  
  
That had been hilarious, but of course no one ever spoke about it openly. The mess it had created had lasted for weeks.  
  
"You are the first son of Lily and James Potter?"  
  
Startled green eyes, lush and verdant as forest in the morning mist met his.  
  
"Yes, that is correct."  
  
"Why are you coming to Hogwarts now? Where have you been studying before? Are you transferring from another school? Were you ill?"  
  
Harry blinked at the onslaught of questions from Draco. Even Lucius was surprised, but he knew what his son was like when he was curious and said nothing. He wanted to know as well.  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "I was home schooled by my parents and grandfather. Grandfather insisted upon it because he wished to train me and didn't want me distracted by outside pursuits. Now that I am 16, grandfather decided it was time for me to attend Hogwarts to finish my education and to try to find a place within the main orchestra."  
  
Draco's eyes went round.   
  
"The main orchestra?! I'm going to try for it this year but I've been training for it since three years ago. You are going to attempt it in your first year at Hogwarts? You must be terribly confident."  
  
Here Harry hesitated.  
  
"Well… no. I am not that confident. What I meant was that my grandfather wishes me to be in it, but I am willing to work and wait until deemed adequate to join. I do not expect to be chosen immediately. It would be ludicrous."  
  
Draco felt a little better at that. He had been afraid that this boy was going to be some egotistical prat. After that incident with Zabini, Draco shuddered to think of it happening again. The only good thing about it was that it had taught Draco that restraint and patience did eventually pay off. Much better than overconfidence and impatience did.  
  
"Umm… if you don't mind me asking… why are you dressed like a girl?"  
  
"Huh? Oh!"   
  
Harry smoothed the material his skirt and shrugged casually.  
  
"It is to signify that I am a male who is interested only in other males. It is a long standing practice in my family. If you know my father, then you can see he dresses as your father does. And those who are bisexual are usually androgynous in their appearance."  
  
"Uh…ok."  
  
Draco's mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea. A quick look at his father revealed that the older Malfoy definitely knew about it.   
  
"Father…?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Do you know James Potter?"  
  
Lucius smiled wryly.  
  
"As a matter a fact, yes. We were schoolmates at Hogwarts, and while it might surprise you we were also friends."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up at that statement.  
  
"Of course! How could I have not realized! My father has spoken of you! You play the piano! Padfoot never liked you because you always showed him up in recitals."  
  
Lucius nodded his head.   
  
"That is correct. On both counts. Your mother preferred magic to the music and focused more on that aspect although she is proficient in the Chinese zither."  
  
Harry nodded, now warming up to the people he discovered were his parents friends. He often heard of them but never met them for obvious reasons.  
  
"Uncle Remus prefers the organ and Uncle Peter likes the pan pipes best although he only took it as a hobby. He is wonderful at Ancient Runes, though. But there was one more person… I think, a Severus Snape? They never mentioned what he played or if they did I can't remember."  
  
Draco blinked. Severus? His godfather? The most sarcastic and feared professor of Hogwarts?  
  
"Oh, Severus use to play several instruments but he never truly excelled in them. His true talents lie in composing and creating potions. You will probably be meeting him. He is one of the teacher's at Hogwarts. A bit anti-social but reliable if you ever need support."  
  
Harry filed that away for remembrance. Any friends of his parents were good people in his mind.  
  
"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. I will remember that. I am lucky to have bumped into you and your sons. I'm sure my parents will be glad to know as well."  
  
Lucius smirked as he thought about what that animagus Black would do when he found out his precious godson had taken a liking to his rival. The friend/enemy relationship he had with Black was the most long lasting entertainment he had by far.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now, I think both of you should be on your way. It is a quarter to 11 and the train is here. Draco, take care of Harry. He hasn't been exposed to too much of the world and I would rather not hear any news of him being taken advantage of."  
  
"Yes, father. And don't annoy mother, Kieran. Safe journey home both of you."  
  
"Goodbye Mister Malfoy. It has been a pleasure."  
  
"Goodbye both of you. Safe journey."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was anxiously ringing her hands as she glanced at the glass orb over and over again. Mischa and Derek were finally asleep, their fever almost gone. Now, Lily's mind was worrying about Harry.  
  
/Good lord, he's never been outside before. How is he? I hope he hasn't met any unsavory characters. If anyone's hurt him, I'll string them up by their toes./  
  
Still, at least he wasn't in danger. The glass orb was connected to Harry and would glow a gentle white as long as he was healthy, red for danger, green for illness and black for death.  
  
"Liiiiiilyyyyyyy…."  
  
A yelp came from the nervous woman as she turned to her fireplace to see the floating head of a smug Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucy, I've told you not to do that!"  
  
"Hmph, well I've told you not to call me Lucy either!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't if you would stop that annoying habit of yours in scaring me out of my wits!"  
  
"Hah! I won't stop until you do. You started it by calling me Lucy in our first year. And at a recital, no less!"  
  
"It was an accident! James tickled me! I didn't have enough breath to call you properly. Anyway, are you coming in or not?"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, something he only did with his close friends and stepped through the floo. And barely managed from landing face first on the floor.  
  
"Urgh, always hated the floo."  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"That's because you always fall on your face. Not even Peter does that and he's so clumsy too."  
  
Lucius glared, which didn't affect the redheaded woman at all.  
  
"Now, was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about or is this just a 'Narcissa and Kieran are being whiny again so I need to get away for awhile' visit?"  
  
"A bit of both actually," admitted the blonde. His wife and other son always became a bit whiny after Draco left and Lucius had made sure to be absent for as long as possible during those two weeks when they were at their worst. He dreaded to think what Narcissa would be like when Kieran left with his brother next year.  
  
Just then James walked in.  
  
"Hey, it's Lucy!"  
  
Lucius scowled, the events of the aforementioned recital coming back to him with clarity. It had been one of the most humiliating experiences of his life.  
  
/I will NOT give him the satisfaction. I won't. I won't! Stupid, moronic, imbecilic PRAT! Why am I friends with him again?/  
  
James just grinned and flopped onto the couch next to Lily. Lucius was seated in the armchair to the right of it closest to Lily.  
  
"So, what brings you here anyway? Draco left today right? You need to stay here awhile?"  
  
Lucius sighed, annoyance disappearing as quickly as it had come.   
  
"No, it's alright. I actually came to tell you something. I met the most intriguing child today."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe you know him. One, Harry Potter I believe?"  
  
James and Lily brightened considerably. Lucius was immediately bombarded with questions.  
  
"Is he alright? Did he get on the train ok? Did anyone try to take advantage of him? Is he very out of place? Did he find his way around alright?"  
  
"Lily, honey. Calm down. Lucius can't answer if you don't stop talking."  
  
"He's fine, Lily. He made it to the station with all his things and none the worse for wear. No one had approached him yet, as I think he had just arrived. My Draco bumped into him and that's how we met. He seems to be adjusting well but it is too soon to tell. It will be different for him, when with peers. Either way, I have set Draco to look out for him to make sure nothing untoward happens."  
  
"That's great. Thanks, Lucius."  
  
Lucius accepted James thanks gracefully.   
  
"It was no trouble."  
  
Lily glanced at the clock and blinked.  
  
"Goodness, it's almost dinner time! Lucius, you will be having dinner with us of course. Remi and Siri are coming as well. Peter will be a bit late but he'll be here too. You must join us."  
  
The blonde agreed while James remarked softly, "Pity Severus couldn't join us. But I suppose he's having fun being around all those children."  
  
The two men shared a smile as they knew their friend's opinion of the 'snot nosed, brainless little maggots' he had to teach at Hogwarts.   
  
"Indeed, he must be ecstatic."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had to stop himself from offering his arm to Harry as he had been taught to since he was young. It was just instinctive. Especially since Harry looked so extremely feminine and had such a shy air about him. It dredged up all of his protective instincts. Instead, he grabbed his sleeve and began to drag him off the train.   
  
"Draco, please slow down. It is difficult to keep up with all these people around us."  
  
Indeed, the students in their mad rush to leave the train, were jostling about and taking advantage of Harry's meekness to push him out of their way. No one had really met the new boy yet as Draco had charmed their lock shut and put had Harry put an aversion charm on it. He didn't want his compartment to be invaded by students clamoring to get to know the elusive Harry Potter.  
  
Draco slowed down and made sure that no one pushed in front of Harry this time. People automatically gave way to Malfoy and were too rushed to notice whoever was with him.  
  
Once they were safely in a carriage with a redheaded boy and a bushy haired girl, Draco finally let go. He then began to introduce the two to the newest Hogwarts oddity.  
  
"The girl is Hermione Granger and the boy is Ronald Weasley. Hermione is a Pure Magic student while Ron is an In Between. If you look at their robes you will see what I mean."  
  
In Hogwarts there were four categories or houses. One was for those who learned pure magic and music was only for recreational activities, another was for pure music with basic knowledge in magic, the third was a balance of both and the final one was a balance of both but an additional focus on music. Students in the last house had almost double the workload from the other three and were mostly filled by students aspiring to enter into the main orchestra or the two tiers below it. Meaning that they wished to dedicate their life to music but hold on to their magical heritage as well.  
  
The robes had different hems depending on what category they were in. Silvery grey for Pure Magic, translucent material with prism like effects for Pure Music, an even between for In Between's and the same for those who were in the fourth group except that theirs contained an additional gold line between the two colours.  
  
Ron waved and the girl smiled warmly at Harry who smiled back at both of them.  
  
"Hey Draco, I thought you were dating that girl from Pure Magic? What's her name… Chang? Did you guys break up?"  
  
"Weasley, are you blind? You'd think with the amount of time you'd spent around Finnigan you'd be able to tell when it's a girl in a dress and when it's a boy. And I would never go out with Chang. She's been salivating over Diggory since third year."  
  
Ron gaped.  
  
"Bugger me! Seamus never looked that good! What's your name by the way?"  
  
Harry liked this outgoing boy. His vivacity seemed to stir some mischievous part of Harry which had lain dormant for so long.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Is it true your family started the trend for gay men to wear dresses in the wizarding world?"  
  
There was a happy curious light in Hermione's eyes and Harry laughed. He realized she only wanted to know, there was no offense meant.  
  
"I don't really know. But you must remember that my family does it because when we do marry other men, we Potter males are the ones to give birth. Most other families do it to be able to tell which are of the male persuasion but not all do. A lot of them still don't, as a matter of fact."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"He's right Hermione. Look at Draco and the twins."  
  
At the confused look from Harry, Ron elaborated.  
  
"I come from a big family. Fred and George are my brothers. They're identical twins and dress like guys but their gay."  
  
"Unlike me," came the frosty reply from Draco.  
  
Hermione lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure Draco? I'm pretty certain that you were checking out Oliver last year.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Hah! You're blushing! Hermi, look! I was right!"  
  
"WEASLEY!"  
  
An amused cough caught the three friend's attention. Harry gestured to the scenery which was no longer moving.  
  
"We're here."  
  
~*~   
  
As they alighted, Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco, I was instructed to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore upon arrival. Could you please tell me how to get there?"  
  
"Come on, I'll take you there. Hogwarts is full of surprises and if you get hurt by accident my father will be after me."  
  
As they walked, Harry noticed as he had with Hermione, that most of the others who wore feminine clothing were of quite a different type.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco glanced at Harry, the hesitant tone tweaking his concern.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Why are there so many people wearing short skirts? Do they not care for their modesty?"  
  
/Oh boy, Harry meet the 20th century./  
  
"Er… well, the fashions have changed a lot, Harry."  
  
"Oh… do you think I should write my family and ask them to send me these newer clothes?"  
  
Draco eyed the boy beside him. Harry was wearing a jade green blouse which had a high Chinese collar, sleeves that come down to points on the back of his hands and flared out at the waist, emphasizing his figure. The flared ends rested on a full skirt, much like that of Professor McGonagall, of the same shade but made from slightly iridescent material which came to about an inch shy of the floor. There was subtle silver embroidery on the bodice of the blouse and the edges of the skirt. He wore ankle high, soft leather boots and simple white kid gloves to finish the outfit. The school robe only emphasized the subtle elegance of it all.  
  
Harry looked absolutely perfect. Draco realized that if Harry did wear modern clothes, he would just look strange. These suited him so much better.  
  
"No, you look fine like this. Besides, a few of the traditional type family children wear what you do. Don't worry about it. The students won't really care."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Finally, they arrived at the Headmasters office. Before Draco could begin to guess the password, the gargoyle slid aside to reveal the headmaster.  
  
"Ah, young Harry I presume? And Mr. Malfoy, I see you've met our new student. If both of you would like to come into my office."  
  
/How does he do that? It is unnatural for a man to be so cheerful. Sometimes, I really do believe his sweets are drugged./  
  
Draco saw the headmaster give him an amused look, as if telling him he knew perfectly well what the blonde was thinking. He flushed in embarrassment and focused his eyes anywhere but the headmaster.  
  
"Oh! Is that a real phoenix?!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Fawkes has been my loyal companion for a great many years. His judgment of people is faultless."  
  
The phoenix preened at the praise and warbled a few sweet notes before settling itself back on its perch. As the two student sat down, the headmaster removed a scroll from nowhere and began to speak.  
  
"Now Harry, as you are aware, it is most unusual to be entering school in your sixth year. However, the records of your education and level of accomplishments sent by your parents indicate that you will not be too far behind your peers. You will only need tutoring in Potions, Transfiguration and some of the newer compositions played here. Now, I have put you under a mentor per your grandfather's request. He wanted to know that you would have someone trustworthy watching out for you at all times. However, I wish to know if you are aware of the exact ramifications of having a mentor?"  
  
Harry blinked and then blushed brightly. Sliding a glance over to Draco, he saw that the other boy was thinking along the same lines he was.   
  
/Grandfather, you really should tell me your plans in advance!/  
  
Most people under a mentor bond ended up sleeping with their mentor. It had to do with the degree of closeness both felt towards the other. Some parents would rather have their children under the bond as only those with high integrity were chosen. It gave them some peace of mind to know their child would not be abused and would be taken care of. The sexual part of it was always voluntary and the only time a student-teacher relationship was legal. Parents knew about it and the students to be bonded were always informed of all aspects of the bond before agreeing. If it was found that they didn't know what to expect from the bond, it would be void and a new bond would have to be formed.   
  
"Er… I take it you mean the more… intimate… aspects of the mentor bond?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Ah, then you are informed. Good, good. Lemon Drop?"  
  
Declining the sweet, Harry waited for the headmaster to continue speaking.  
  
"Well, since you know what you need to, I'll just give you your timetable and your letter officially stating your bond. Your mentor is Professor Severus Snape, by the way."  
  
Draco fought the urge to let his jaw drop.   
  
/Is he insane?/  
  
Just last year there had been a huge scandal involving the professor and a student, Blaise Zabini. It had been said that the professor was sleeping with the student as Zabini had been seen to be frequenting the dungeons excessively. Outside of a mentor bond, a teacher-student relationship was still unlawful. And then, when the man had suggested him for the main orchestra and the boy had failed to meet the requirements, it had only fueled the fires instigating an investigation. Severus innocence was discovered when Blaise had been questioned under Veritaserum. It had been done quietly of course, to protect both the student and the teacher involved. It never made the papers and only those in Hogwarts knew and had been sworn to secrecy.  
  
But now, letting Harry mentor with the professor would surely start the rumour mills again.   
  
/Or maybe not. Severus integrity has been proven to be impeccable. People might actually say it is safest to have Harry tutored by him./  
  
"Your extra tutoring will have to be worked out with the professors of those subjects. I suggest you see them as soon as possible."  
  
"I will. Thank you, headmaster."  
  
"No problem at all, dear boy. Now, go owl your parents about your arrival while I find your mentor. He will be waiting at the main doors so be sure to be there."  
  
Thanking the headmaster again, the two boys left the headmaster who was cheerfully munching on a Chocolate Frog.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape was ready to commit murder.   
  
Albus Dumbledore, the benign, much loved and slightly cracked headmaster of Hogwarts had just told him he would be the mentor to a new student this year. As if Zabini hadn't put him off private tutoring forever. Why couldn't Albus just let him do his required teaching and leave him in peace? He liked being solitary. He liked being alone. It wasn't as if he was lacking in friends although they saw each other infrequently. So why couldn't the headmaster just let him live out his peaceful existence quietly, with his potions and compositions for company?  
  
/Because he's Albus, and you Severus are always a sucker for his damned puppy dog eyes./  
  
Which was why, he was now standing at the front entrance, in the blasted cold awaiting some student he had never laid eyes on.  
  
/I don't even know his name! How on earth am I supposed to find him? 'I'll know him when I see him' indeed./  
  
At that moment, a hesitant voice, far too old to be a first year and much too enticing for Severus' peace of mind drew him from his inner ranting.  
  
"Pardon me, but are you Master Snape?"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had left Draco at the doors of the Great Hall after getting directions from the blonde on how to find the main entrance.  
  
As he had approached it, he saw a tall man with long black hair standing there with a fierce scowl on his face. He had a powerful magical aura and Harry could see that this man wasn't to be trifled with. He had pale skin which glowed in the moonlight and artist hands, with long graceful fingers. His face had a kind of attractiveness that couldn't detracted even by the scowl.   
  
And then Harry discovered something else which stunned him.  
  
They were Resonating. His aura or something akin to it and the professor's were resonating indicating that this man was to be his chosen mate. It was obvious that the man was as yet unaware of it but Harry, Awakened by his grandfather to search for his mate, knew exactly what was going on. Potter's could have a thousand partners, but it had to be before the found their Bondmate and the Resonation took place. The moment they Resonated, regardless of whether the other was aware of it, the Potter could not and would not have anyone else. But they could only bond when their mate became aware of it. It couldn't be induced. It had to be a natural realization.  
  
/Oh god, this is going to be so difficult./  
  
Draco had told him about Snape's morals and the difficulties of last year. It almost guaranteed to make Harry's task an impossible one. A soft whimper of distress escaped him.  
  
/At least there is the mentor bond. It should help some./  
  
Making sure he looked fine, Harry took a deep breath and took the final steps towards his potential mate and present Professor.  
  
"Pardon me, but are you Master Snape?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first post.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to the reviewers! ^_^ Had some new names and some old ones. Glad you're enjoying the story. Ok, just to mention, Harry will probably wear trousers at some point, like for Quidditch or with certain outfits he has. (The Vietnamese women wear trousers and a Chinese design top.) Also, special thanks to Syne, Alexandria Mc Fhaerley and Alexia who are apparently related and told one after the other to read my fic. Thanks for spreading the word! Just so you can look forward to it. Next part will tell you what instrument Draco plays and Harry finally has a run in with Blaise. *grin* Among other things. No hints on the Harry/Sev bits. Hehehehe.  
  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON SCENE!  
  
Enjoy! ~WhiteFox  
Chapter 2  
  
Severus Snape was a man in control. Of himself and his surroundings as far as he could control them.  
  
/So why am I standing here like a fool, pretending to listen to James' son speak to me while barely repressing the urge to screw him into the wall?/  
  
At this thought, his scowl intensified bringing Harry's pleasant chatter to a halt.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to fidget as his mentor glared at him.   
  
/Am I talking too much? Am I not attractive enough? What if he hates me? Why is he glaring at me? What did I do?/  
  
Severus came out of his thoughts at the sudden silence and saw Harry's inner turmoil as the young man twisted his robes as he thought.  
  
/Brilliant Severus. Not even a class and you've already sent him on his way to a nervous breakdown./  
  
Sneering at his inner voice, he began to speak.  
  
"I must say it is a pleasure to meet you, Harry. Your parents have spoken about you and in rather flattering terms as well."  
  
The bright blush and happy smile which appeared made Severus feel a bit better about making the boy anxious earlier.  
  
"Thank you, Master Snape."  
  
"Just Severus, please. We are going to be working very closely and it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable to be called 'master' anything."  
  
"Yes, Severus."  
  
Harry let the name roll of his lips and felt a shiver of pleasure. Was that a flash of arousal he had seen in the man's eyes?  
  
/Maybe getting him to accept the bond won't be as difficult as I thought./  
  
Severus was aware that they would have plenty to discuss. Especially since they would have to work in Harry's extra classes into his schedule to catch up with his peers.  
  
"Very well, your schedule will be given to you tomorrow at breakfast. Come and meet me outside the Great Hall after it is over. I will introduce you to the other professors who are to tutor you and we will arrange your schedule to take into account your extra classes."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I suggest you return to the Great Hall now and try to eat if there is anything left. You must be tired and hungry after your journey. Your first if I'm not mistaken. It would be wise to turn in early tonight. Tomorrow and the days after will be tiring for you until you accustom yourself."  
  
Severus prepared to return to his dungeons, having eaten before encountering the Headmaster. He turned a round in surprise, when the young man with him tugged on his sleeve.  
  
/It's now or never. Go on Harry!/  
  
"Harry, wha…"  
  
Severus eyes widened in surprise as soft lips brushed against his own, before pressing harder in an unmistakable kiss. It last a moment and an eternity, and in that moment Severus felt something in his magic tremble, like the strings on a harp and the sound of distant music filled his ears.  
  
Harry stepped back, breaking the kiss and Severus could only stare in shock as the blushing student turned and hurried to the hall.  
  
Walking back to his rooms in a daze, he touched his lips in something akin to awe. One thought kept running through his head.  
  
/Am I falling in love?/  
  
~*~   
  
Harry entered the hall quietly and immediately spotted the white-blonde head of Draco. Hurrying over, he didn't notice the admiring glances his way too caught up in the high of kissing his intended mate. It had felt like heaven. Now he understood why Potters never went for others after discovering their bondmate. Anyone else paled in comparison.  
  
Draco took one look at his flushed, starry eyed look and laughed. Gesturing for his dark haired friend to sit beside him, he leaned over to whisper softly.  
  
"I take it you like your mentor then?"  
  
Harry smiled and whispered back.  
  
"He's my bondmate."  
  
*Crash* *Thud*  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Draco! Are you ok?"  
  
"Malfoy fell on the floor?!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Chaos reigned. Snickering quietly, he grabbed the blonde's robed and signaled that they should take advantage of it and leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco led Harry to the dungeon dormitories.  
  
"This is where we stay because of our intensive course, it was decided that we would be given somewhere quiet and a bit more isolated to allow us to concentrate better. There are also numerous practice rooms down here, since the space underground is so much more than above ground. We can train our magic, practice pieces or duets."  
  
They arrived at a blank wall and Draco turned to Harry.   
  
"This is the entrance to the Common Room. I'll show you the way again tomorrow so you won't get lost. You need a password to get in. if you don't know it then you have to find someone who does. Those from the other Houses won't know. Only those from the same House know the passwords. We're not allowed to tell others."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding.  
  
"What about friends? Are they not allowed in?"  
  
"Oh, they are. You'll just have to accompany them in and make sure they don't hear you say the password. If you think they have or someone who shouldn't, knows, tell a prefect. They'll see to it that it is changed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good. This is the current password. Sonata."  
  
Harry's green eyes were bright with curiosity as he watched the stones shift to reveal and beautiful spacious room with a blazing fireplace. Several portraits and banners hung about the walls. The floor had a deep blue carpet and several tables were placed around the room. There were couches and armchairs in different shades of cream and beige scattered about. It was contrasted with the black pillows ranging from small ones on the couch to large ones to comfortably sit on the floor with.   
  
As the two of them entered, he saw two archways at the end of the room.  
  
"The archway on the right is for the first to fourths years. The one on the left leads to the rooms for the fifth to seventh years. For… privacy reasons."  
  
Harry couldn't keep an amused smile from reaching his lips as Draco stumbled over the last part of his sentence.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! It just let's us older ones study in peace that's all. There's more room below so we're split into four a room as apposed to the six for the younger ones."  
  
"Of course…"  
  
Draco's cheeks retained their pink hue at the suggestive tone of Harry's unfinished sentence. Floundering for an out, his mind locked onto his previous question.  
  
"So, what's up with you and my godfather?"  
  
"I told you, he's my bondmate."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and flopped onto a couch, sprawling himself in a very undignified manner. Harry took the armchair beside it.  
  
"That doesn't say much, you know. What exactly does it entail? Does he know? Are you going to do anything?"  
  
"I've basically Resonated, as we call it in my family. It means my magic has recognized his as that of my mate. I can't and won't be sleeping with anyone beside him. He doesn't know it yet but I think he might catch on quite quickly. I think it would take him a week at the most. And I am doing something about it."  
  
A pale eyebrow arched in a silent question.  
  
"I… I kissed him."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"And he let you?!"  
  
"It was very quick. I think it took him by surprise."  
  
Draco shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Wow, I don't think anyone's caught Uncle Severus off guard since he went to school with father. But I have to warn you Harry, he's stubborn and he's going to cling to his ethics like a Devil's Snare to a struggling victim. He's gonna fight you every inch of the way."  
  
Harry gave him an impish smile.  
  
"We'll see. He may be stubborn but his magic and mine are going to be pulling us together to mate. He may be strange but I have confidence that I will have him by two weeks. Maybe even less."  
  
Draco's reply was cut off as the Common Room entrance opened and a flood of students entered. They spent the rest of the night introducing Harry to his new housemates.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus approached his young charge from behind as he watched the young man play his violin. It was a practice piece which he had told him to play for him to get a handle on how well he played. As he came nearer, the music changed from a simple melody to a slightly more fast-paced suggestive tune.  
  
"Something you want to tell me, my Harry?"  
  
Harry said nothing and didn't stop playing as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled the exposed side of his neck. The tune changed to one which was enticing and brought to mind passionate nights of copulation.  
  
Pale fingers undid the lacings of the bodice of the dress he wore and soon it gaped open for the hands to touch the pale expanse of skin. Harry's hand shook slightly but he continued to play. Severus chuckled softly and nipped at his ears, jaw and neck delighting in the shivers he provoked.   
  
As one hand continued to tweak the stiff nipples and caress the milky skin of the bare stomach, the other began to pull up the full skirt, exposing stocking clad legs. Finally high enough, the hand then went under the skirt to find the secrets hidden within.  
  
His pupil gasped and finally stopped playing abruptly. The younger man's legs parted to the ministrations of his lover and he leaned against the taller man. Severus admired the lust filled, half-lidded green eyes, the slightly parted lips panting softly and the light blush dusting those porcelain cheeks.  
  
Finally, he found it. That secret place that would appear only for him, the chosen mate. No one else would ever have access to this part of Harry's anatomy. Only their soulmate's could find it. He slid a finger into the hot, wet channel and was rewarded with a soft moan of pleasure.  
  
Losing patience, he lay his feminine student on a nearby table and spread his legs, letting him see all his lover's secrets.  
  
"Please Severus… please…"  
  
It took but a moment for him to undo his trousers and with a quick motion, buried himself into those soft folds. It was wonderful. Without delay, he began to move, his own sounds melding with that of the siren beneath him. Soon he felt his climax approach and quickened the pace until his senses exploded into a kaleidoscope of colours and emotions.  
  
His eyes snapped open and Severus Snape didn't need to look to know that his sheets were sticking to him in rather personal areas.  
  
/I can't believe I just had a wet dream about Harry Potter! He's my student! He's James' son!... He's extremely attractive… NO! What is wrong with me?!/  
  
Never had he felt so out of control of himself. No one had ever had this effect on him before and he found he didn't like it. A few quick spells and his sheets were clean as was he. He certainly wasn't going to let the house elves clean those sheets. They were terrible gossips.  
  
/Good thing I sleep in the nude./  
  
A fleeting thought of whether Harry did passed through his mind. Gone as quickly as it had come but shocking the man nonetheless. His mind never, NEVER, thought these things. It knew better.  
  
/So why now?/  
  
Severus was tempted to owl his friends about the strange effect his son had on him but he really didn't want to since he didn't know how they would react. If it were normal, they'd laugh it off but if it wasn't… Severus winced.  
  
/Lily kicked Goyle so hard he couldn't walk straight for two weeks. He's lucky he ever recovered./  
  
Lily Evans or Potter now, had been notorious in Hogwarts for being extremely accomplished at street-style fighting and ruthless when provoked. Otherwise, she was a pleasant if slightly bossy girl. Usually, the fights would be handled by the Marauders. Their pranks were enough to dissuade anyone from repeating their mistakes of annoying anyone in their group.  
  
/And Lucius and I had the whole subtle 'if you insult me I will kill you in a dark deserted area' thing going on./  
  
Sometimes Severus wondered if anyone beyond the Marauders had actually seen beyond the façade they had put up at school. It had been amusing as hell until Sirius and Lucius began to start their own private prank war against each other.  
  
/Inevitably, us being the best friends of each side had to help them. I got more detentions that month than I did for the next three years at Hogwarts./  
  
Eventually, frustration at being dragged into a fight not theirs had prompted the remaining Marauders to seek out Severus for a way to fix the situation. They had discussed it, made a plan and after everything had ended up friends. The rivalry between Lucius and Sirius becoming more of a 'teasing your brother' kind as opposed to the early 'rip, tear, kill' one they had going at first.  
  
/Lucius! Of course! I can ask him! He's subtle enough to be able to find out the information for me if he doesn't know it./  
  
Pleased that he had finally discovered a way to understand the strange occurrence, he checked the time and found it was and hour before breakfast. He sighed and got up to prepare for the day's classes. A small sentiment, unnoticed by his consciousness piped up.  
  
/Seeing Harry soon./  
  
~*~  
  
Draco woke Harry up the next day. Their roommates Dean Thomas and Terry Boot had already left. They always did to reserve places at breakfast for Draco and now, Harry.  
  
"Harry, up and at 'em! It's morning!"  
  
Soon the two boys were washed and dressed. Draco noticed that today Harry's clothing was slightly different than yesterday. The skirt wasn't as full and instead flowed as Harry wlked giving tantalizing hints of the legs it hid. The bodice was laced up the frown and it had off shoulder three quarter sleeves with lace fringes. It was a pale pearl color, giving his friend a demure look and was completed with some soft slipper like shoes of the same material. Putting on his robe, Harry pulled his hair back and clipped it at the base of his neck, the middle of the length and about six inched from the end with some jeweled clips.  
  
"No braid today?"  
  
"No braid today. It puts kinks in my hair and drives my mother crazy. I have to do a new style everyday to make sure I don't ruin my hair too much with one style."  
  
Draco blinked. What a strange family Harry had. Still, personality wise he was pleasant to be with.  
  
"Gack! C'mon! We're gonna be late!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Draco! Harry!"  
  
The two boys hurrying along were joined by Ron Weasley and another boy wearing a dark blue pleated skirt and peasant blouse. His robes showed him to be an In Between as well.  
  
"You late too, Ron? That's rare with Ginny making sure you wake up on time."  
  
"She's later than I am. She's still getting ready! Her alarm didn't go off and none of her roommates realized she was still sleeping. By the way, Harry this is Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Hi, Harry! So you're Mischa and Derek's older brother, eh? Those two terrors worship you. They've been talking about you coming to Hogwarts since they found out last year."  
  
Harry grinned, a bit breathlessly at the pace they were walking.  
  
"Really? They're wonderful siblings. They caught the flu just before it was time to come but they should be here in a few days."  
  
Seamus grinned.  
  
"Snape will be overjoyed. Those two, plus Ron's own twin brothers from the years previous have managed to make it his 'Priority Kill' list!"  
  
"A lot of trouble, are they?"  
  
All three boys threw Harry broad grins. Draco smirked at Harry's befuddled expression.  
  
"Harry, you have no idea."  
  
Before they could continue, the rounded the corner just in time just in time to hear the students singing as they did before every meal. Splitting up to sit at their respective tables, they waved goodbye and agreed to meet after classes.  
  
Harry was lost in the revelation that his two brothers, who were always sweet and polite at home were apparently terrors in school.  
  
/But they are second generation Marauders, as I am. I suppose it's no surprise./  
  
While Harry had not been an active prankster due to the fact that he was confined to his home, he had in fact planned many tricks with the twins and left them to execute them.  
  
/Perhaps… it wouldn't be too bad to try a few of those ideas while I'm here? School is after all suppose to be fun./  
  
Lost in thought, Harry did not notice a pair of obsidian eyes following his passage and devouring his figure and lingering on the laces at the front of his dress holding it together.  
  
But Draco noticed and as soon as he caught his godfather's eye, he smirked and winked careful not to be seen.  
  
/Oh my god! Is he BLUSHING?!/  
  
~*~  
  
Severus cursed hid godson mentally as he tilted his head forward so that his hair hid his blush. He didn't know if his mentee had told him about the kiss but Draco had already caught him staring and that was intolerable.   
  
/When did I lose control of myself? I'm usually better at hiding my emoitions./  
  
A quick glance got him snared by the Headmaster's amused blue eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that he knew and approved of whatever it was budding between his professor and student. The comforting feeling of a scowl forming on his face returned.  
  
/Damn Albus and his meddling! He knows something!/  
  
But he didn't say anything and neither did the Headmaster. Breaking eye contact, he stared resolutely at his plate remembering to give regular glares around the hall and refused to allow his sight to linger on one particular student.  
  
Soon it was the end of breakfast and he went to meet Harry outside the hall with the other professors whom he had spoken to earlier that morning. As he approached the door, the Headmaster came up beside him and murmured softly.  
  
"Don't let Blaise put you off. Just go with your instincts as always."  
  
Severus stared at the bright yellow clad wizard. What was that about?  
  
/Did he mean don't let it put me off teaching privately? Or starting a relationship with a student who is definitely interested? He can't seriously be telling me he approves?!/  
  
"I swear, the sugar he consumes has rotted his brains."  
  
"What was that, Severus?"   
  
"Nothing, you need to worry about Minerva. There, Mr. Potter seems to be waiting for us already."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry nodded and smiled at some of the students whom he had befriended last night and this morning as they went by. Soon, he saw his mentor walking towards him followed by another lady who had a stern air about her and another man who had an Oriental look to him.  
  
/He's from the East, I would guess./  
  
"Good morning, Severus. Professors."   
  
"Good morning, Harry. This is Professor Minerva McGonogall and Professor Tohma Seguchi. Professor McGonogall will be tutoring in Transfiguration and Professor Seguchi in musical compositions. You are not too far behind and we estimate it will only take you a month or less to get caught up. Now, let's see you schedule. Class starts in twenty minutes, and I wish to settle this before then."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry followed his mentor quietly to the Potions classroom. It was to be his first class and since he knew Draco had taken his books for him, he decided to go straight there.  
  
He didn't miss the way the eyes of the man beside him constantly strayed towards him and deliberately changed his walk a bit. A little more swing in his hips and bit of sashay causing the skirt to wrap around his legs a bit more, titillating Severus and causing his eyes to linger. He had to hide a smirk of triumph when his intended mate swallowed and lengthened his stride, the billowing of the robes hiding the erection Harry knew was there.  
  
Soon they arrived at their destination and Harry put aside all thoughts of seduction. He needed to take his studies seriously.  
  
/Once I'm caught up in my subjects then I can talk to Ron and Draco about some of those new tricks I've been thinking about./  
  
~*~  
  
Tom Riddle wasn't old by any standard. Especially not since wizards had long lives. But really, he wasn't young enough to be dragged out of bed by his collar anymore either. the floor was hard and cold. Grumbling softly, he got up and sat on his bed facing his daughter.  
  
"What is it Lily? The sun isn't even up yet. It can't be later than 6 in the morning."  
  
"I got a letter from Harry."  
  
The tone in which his daughter said it sent chills down his spine. Tom was a formidable opponent, skilled in magic and music alike but his daughter was also proficient in physical violence. Something Tom as not. Warily, he cracked open his eyes larger than a squint and met his daughter's infuriated green gaze.  
  
/Oh dear. This is has to be about that./  
  
He knew he should have mentioned it before talking to Albus, but it had completely slipped his mind.  
  
"Er… what did he say? He is alright?"  
  
The room's temperature dropped several degrees as Lily began to speak.  
  
"He's fine. He's met Draco, Ron Weasley and a Muggle born witch named Hermione who are friends with Draco. But there is this interesting bit of information I received as well. Something about… a MENTOR?!"  
  
The letter was crushed in her fist and Tom winced. Lily had done the same to James' hand during labour. Both times.   
  
"I can explain!"  
  
"Start now."  
  
"I wanted to make sure Harry would be protected and looked out for while he was there. It's all well and good that he has friends to do that but having someone with authority is much better. This way, it allows us to be sure that Harry is watched over by a trustworthy individual. Besides, Severus Snape is a friend of your, if I recall. He would know about and be the most comfortable with the Potter quirks."  
  
Lily's gaze lost some of its fury but a substantial amount still remained.  
  
/Drat./  
  
Tom consoled himself with the fact that she would only torture him and not kill him outright.  
  
"It doesn't excuse the fact that you discussed this with neither James and I or Harry. It's a good thing he adapts well or he would have been suffering a very bad shock."  
  
"You're absolutely right, my dear. I apologize for my actions but it was a late night and I am truly tired…"  
  
As her eyes took on a calculative gleam, Tom groaned inwardly. That look didn't bode well.  
  
"It would seem your health needs improving if staying up a little later than normal makes you so tired father. I think it would be best if you got up now. You can come and exercise with me. Now that Harry is gone, you need something to occupy you anyway. I'll make a timetable for you and what exercises and training you have to do. I expect you to follow it, father. I'll be very… disappointed if you don't. And you will have to tell James and the others when they get here tonight."  
  
As his daughter left, Tom hung his head in defeat. He could boss and order anyone else around but within the family his prestige and power really didn't count. Especially when you didn't have a sweet grandchild willing to divert his mother's wrath towards himself to protect his poor grandfather.  
  
"I blame it on you Marita. How on earth was I to know you would pass on your assassin training to your daughter."  
  
As he went down to face his punishment, he sent a prayer of thanks that Lily hadn't decided to teach her children what she knew. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: *Glomps all her reviewers* I love you all soooooooo much! LOL Axelia, I admire your dedication. Calling repeatedly at ungodly hours. *sniff* Sacrificing self to let my update be known. ^______^ And to Alexandrei, *big hug* you and your cousin are by far my most consistent reviewers and you give me long reviews too. Thanks! Finally, last one I promise, to I was a blue tomato in my past life, I have to say I am extremely flattered you liked the fic enough to review. It's the highest praise an author could get, to know that their fic has attracted the attention of someone who is not overly interested in the pairing or storyline they choose to write. Thank you for the long review. Also to my other reviewers, I'm not ungrateful, I humbly thank you all for your inspiring reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.  
  
~Fox   
Chapter 3  
  
Harry hurried down the hallway in a frantic rush. He had been held back after Transfigurations class by McGonogall a bit too long as Draco had been nowhere to be seen when he exited the classroom. Luckily, a passing student gave him directions to his next class.   
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
Harry blinked and focused his vision realizing he had run straight into someone coming round the corner.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm late for class and wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
The androgynous boy just nodded in reply, his eyes roving over Harry's figure, a spark of interest growing.  
  
"I'm Blaise Zabini. You are?"  
  
Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, Harry looked down as he answered and missed the look of displeasure which crossed the other boy's face when he heard it.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah, Severus new … student. You must be very good at what you do. He has high expectations."  
  
The sneer in those words were not lost on Harry but he was confused as well. Why would being under the tutelage of Severus cause such derision? The man was good at his chosen fields and it was only natural to expect the same level of competence or higher from his pupils. Nothing to be looked down upon.  
  
The he remembered. Blaise Zabini was the student who had tried to get his mate into trouble. Big trouble. Harry's head came up and his cold emerald eyes met the startled gaze of Blaise. In a quiet tone which sent shivers down the other boy's back, he began to speak.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape is a man of high integrity and talent. I am fortunate and thankful to be accepted by him for private tutoring. It is a disgrace and affront for anyone to speak of him disrespectfully or with less than the regard he deserves. I would thank you not to speak of him in such a tone in my presence again. Good day."  
  
Harry swept by the gaping student, his skirts snapping lightly at the briskness of his walk. He held himself proudly and didn't look back. Thus, as he rounded the corner, he did not see Blaise expression change to one of hate. Nor did he hear him softly whisper to himself as he walked away.  
  
"Just you wait Potter, I'll crush your perfect little world. Your dreams will be nothing but dust and you will be less then nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
/Late. Late. LATE./  
  
Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor, unable to find the classroom which was supposed to be here.  
  
/And so desperately lost…/  
  
"Hey, what are you doing loitering around the corridors? You should be in class. Get, before I give you detention!"  
  
/Saved!/  
  
Harry quickly ran to the man. He was careful not to step on the cat by his feet.  
  
"Please sir, I'm new here and I don't know my way. If you could direct me to Professor Seguchi's class?"  
  
"I'm Filch, the caretaker. So, you're the Potter child everyone has been talking about, eh? Alright, just this once, since you're new and all."  
  
Receiving his directions, Harry thanked the caretaker politely and left as fast as possible. He was already twenty minutes late!  
  
~*~  
  
The clear notes of a flute met his ears as Harry finally made his way to the musical composition classroom. Opening it as quietly as he could, he peeked in to see Draco playing the flute he had heard.  
  
/He's wonderful. I hope he makes the orchestra. He certainly has the talent for it./  
  
"Wonderful, Draco. You have truly improved. Keep it up and you will stand a very good chance for the orchestra. Come in, Mr. Potter. Please do tell me why you are late."  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Professor. Professor McGonogall held me back to speak to me a moment and then I got lost on my way here. Mr. Filch gave me directions and I finally found my way here."  
  
"Oop! Sorry Harry! I completely forgot you don't know your way around yet!"  
  
"It's ok, Draco. Don't worry about it. Your flute was wonderful by the way."  
  
The blonde looked at his silver flute fondly and grinned his thanks.  
  
The professor seemed to accept his explanation and waved Harry to take a seat.  
  
"Now, Harry. Since you are new, why don't you play something for us? I need to know how well you play and what compositions suit you anyway."  
  
Harry nodded. Taking out his violin, he tuned it and taking his place in front of the class turned to the blonde professor questioningly.  
  
"Oh, just play the hardest piece you know. It will be easier to gauge your level that way."  
  
Settling his violin in place, Harry closed his eyes and took a moment to center himself before calling up the most challenging piece his grandfather had ever taught him and began to play.  
  
As the first strains of the Devil's Trill floated through the air, the whole class fell silent.  
  
Harry did not notice the unnatural stillness which had fallen over the classroom. He was completely absorbed into his playing. It required his utmost attention and a moment of distraction would ruin the flow of the music singing through his veins and disrupt his playing. And so he continued to play, unaware of the awed and envious looks that were directed his way.  
  
~*~  
  
Seguchi Tohma was not a man easily taken by surprise but his newest student had managed to leave him completely flabbergasted. It had been years since anyone had successfully played the Devil's Trill without having to stop or stumble over some part of it.  
  
As he watched and listened, he felt the power behind music flowing out. A subtle and unique form of magic, it reached out swirling around its audience, amplifying the experience, letting them truly hear the music with their soul instead of their ears. He felt it weaving its spell on him as well but fought it, needing to stay clear headed and objective to music.  
  
/Gods, it's hard! I just want to let myself be swept away./  
  
Finally, Harry reached the end and as the last notes echoed in air, the student began to rouse again from the haze of bliss which had encapsulated their beings. Tohma couldn't help but be amused when Harry showed obliviousness at the situation he had caused and instead, turned to him with an anxious expression.  
  
"Was that alright, Professor?"  
  
Exhaling heavily, he pulled himself together and smiled.  
  
"That was wonderful, Harry. It would seem that your problems with compositions is not with being able to play them as I had originally thought. I think you are probably lacking knowledge of more contemporary music which can be adapted to the violin. You may return to your seat now."  
  
Draco was fighting very hard to fidget impatiently as his friend sat beside him and proceeded to treat his amazing feat as nothing.  
  
"Where did you learn to play like that?" he hissed out, burning with curiousity.  
  
Harry sent him a confused look.  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
"How can you grandfather…" Draco paused as an incredible thought occurred to him. "Err… Harry…"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"What's your grandfather's name?"  
  
"Tom."  
  
Draco nearly smacked him in frustration.  
  
"His full name!"  
  
"Shh! Not so loud. And his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."   
  
Draco stood up abruptly and turned to stare at his friend with wide eyed incredulity.  
  
"YOU'RE RIDDLE'S GRANDCHILD?!"  
  
Harry just stared at Draco as if he had turned into a newt and was professing his love to him.  
  
"Um… Yes, that's right."  
  
He looked round at everyone who had frozen and were staring at him in a shell-shocked manner.  
  
"What? He's just my grandfather. It's not a bad thing to be tutored by your grandparent is it?"  
  
~*~  
  
It had been an extremely confusing and tiring day. After everyone had found out about Harry's connection to the legendary musician, everyone had crowded around him asking questions so fast that he didn't even know how to reply.   
  
The news had spread through the student body rapidly and Harry was all too glad to escape the Great Hall and go down to the peace of the dungeons for his potions lesson. He was still unused to being around so many people and it became stifling after awhile.  
  
He reached the classroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Harry entered and leaned against the close door a moment, eyes closed, luxuriating in the quiet around him.  
  
"It would seem you have become quite popular here, Harry."  
  
Harry winced.  
  
"It's horrible."  
  
He opened his eyes just in time to see Severus' lips quirk into a small smile before falling back into his habitual expression.  
  
"Indeed? One would have thought that you might enjoy it. You are related to a famous personage and your own talents are ensuring you your own place in legends."  
  
Harry went to sit in front of his professor and shook his head. He had a rueful smile on his face as he replied.  
  
"You know what's funny? I didn't even know grandfather was famous until today. No one really talks about it at home, and it never occurred to me to ask. It just seemed natural that he was teaching me. I just assumed that most home-schooled students had the same experiences I did."  
  
"But now you find that is not the case."  
  
"That's right. Grandfather has been pushing me very much harder and being home-schooled in this day and age isn't as common as I first believed. I suppose it might have, during grandfather's time since he treats it so normally. I might have subconsciously formed my opinions based on his behaviour and attitude."  
  
"I see. Very well, as interesting as this conversation is, we must begin the lesson. If you are not too tired after, we could continue this conversation then."  
  
Severus wondered when his mouth had become a separate entity from his mind. What on earth was he doing, offering to allow his student to linger after classes with him. Little flashes of what he could do to this delectable person in front of him sent his blood southward. Pulling away from those thoughts before they embarrassed him, he began the lesson.  
  
Harry listened intently but had spared one quick minute to revel in the fact that he had been /invited/ to stay after class.  
  
/Maybe, just maybe, I won't have to try so hard or wait too long for him to take me after all./  
  
And all Harry could think, as he began brewing the Healing Draught, was that the sooner his mate claimed him, the better.  
  
Watching and advising quietly, across the cauldron. Severus imagined himself standing behind Harry instead, one hand around that slim waist while he had his other hand over Harry's guiding him on the proper way to stir the potion even as he gently nibbled an ear and the smooth neck.  
  
/Merlin, I'm not going to be able to resist this much longer./  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and a half later found them comfortably ensconced in Severus private chambers. Harry had a mug of hot cocoa complete with marshmallows as did Severus.   
  
"You are quite proficient in potions making. I would guess that your awkwardness would be more from lack of actual practical knowledge as opposed to ignorance of the subject altogether. Knowing the company you keep, it's not surprising."  
  
Harry smiled. He couldn't disagree after all, since it was true. His mother was a wonderful cook but she was horrible at potions. The one time she tried to make a Pepper-Up potion, it had come out completely without any magical properties whatsoever and was basically the equivalent of black tar. His father was better and could make simple potions but when his other three friends were over, it was chaos. They would end up creating new potions without any practical purposes except for example, to change a person's hair orange or something similar. His grandfather didn't even bother at all. He had just told Harry to get his parents to teach him.  
  
Thus, he had the theoretical knowledge but he was inexperienced in the actual making of it.   
  
"You know my parents very well, Severus."  
  
Severus let his amusement show.  
  
"I should. Your mother use to come to me for tutoring. It was, I must say, the most… challenging task I had ever undertaken during my school career."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You have heard of Neville Longbottom, I assume? He is of age with you."  
  
"Yes, I have. He's in the Pure Magic group, isn't he? Shy and a bit lacking in confidence. I think I saw him during meals."  
  
"Yes, he is the one. While, as you know, I am harsh with the your brothers and was, with the Weasley twins, I am harsh with him because his excessive nervousness and lack of will to /improve/ himself causes many a potions accident. He has at least two in a class. Your mother was like that. Only, she refused to give up and I would hazard an average of say five potions mishaps a lesson. It was a miracle she passed."  
  
Harry muffled his laughter. He had heard about this from Remus and Peter. They had taken great relish in telling him about his mother's ineptitude with this subject, much to Lily's chagrin.  
  
"So tell me Harry, has she gotten any better?"  
  
"Heh, if I had to be honest, I'd say she's worst. We either buy or let Father make the potions. Sometimes, Uncle Remus makes some as well. But they don't work well together."  
  
Severus shuddered at the memory of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew working together in potions.  
  
"Now that is an understatement. The only time they were allowed to work together in a group, their potion exploded and turned everything it touched neon colours at random. Since they had been adding ingredients without each other knowing, their lists and the order they were put in was all wrong. We had to wait two weeks for it to fade on its own."  
  
"I wish I could have seen that. So, I know that my mother was a Pure Magic student and my father and his friends were In Betweens. What about you and Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
/He's met Lucius. Should be interesting to see what he has to say about Harry. I forgot to owl him! Ah well, I shall do it in the morning then. My, Harry does look enticing in that dress. Stop that, Severus./  
  
"We were the same. You mother was the odd one, being from Pure Magic. But somehow, your father managed to catch her heart. I do believe that was when Lucius met Narcissa , his wife, as well."  
  
"Ah."  
  
A silence fell over them and Harry drank his cocoa while taking the opportunity to ogle the dark haired man near him. He felt his breath quicken and a slight flush in his cheeks as he watched those lips press again the porcelain drinking the warm liquid. His gaze trailed down to the long neck entranced as it worked to swallow. It moved on the pale hands which held the mug gently but firmly and Harry wished to feel those hands on him.  
  
/Oh please, anyone who's listening, please, please let Severus decide to have me soon. My body is going absolutely mad for him./  
  
Severus himself was also indulging in a little secret Harry watching although he was trying not to. But the thoughts in his head wouldn't go away. The way the dress simply seemed to accentuate Harry's body, tempting him. His eyes traced the clean curves of the bare shoulders and greedily drank in the flesh exposed to him. For a moment, his eyes dipped to the laces holding the bodice shut and his dream flooded back into his mind. He felt his blood begin a southward trek in his body.  
  
/Those laces… if I just undid them I could see the wonderful expanse of flesh. I wonder if he really is naked under his dress like in my dream?/  
  
"I think… you should be going, Harry."  
  
Severus voice was a little strained, something Harry noticed immediately. As he rose from his seat, he leaned forward and brushed his hand against a black clad knee. The minute shiver it gleaned sent a wave of satisfaction through Harry.  
  
/Yes! Just another day more! Or a little push and he'll have me! I'm sure of it./  
  
Severus gritted his teeth and quashed the impulse to grab the young man and kiss him senseless. The light brush against his leg could have been innocent except for the sultry look Harry had thrown him right after.   
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, Severus."  
  
As soon as the door swung shut, Severus locked it and stripped. He had a very hard problem to solve at that moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Tom wheezed and glared balefully at his daughter who remained completely unaffected. Her exercise regime was killing and Tom wasn't sure he was glad he had diverted her from beating him up. That would have been quick resulting in some bruises but this… this 'training' was going to last months! He groaned and rested his head on the table.  
  
Lily shook her head at her father. It was a good thing she only had to deal with him and James today. The twins were bedridden until their fevers had gone completely.  
  
"Pooh, you're such drama queen, daddy. It's not that bad."  
  
"You're killing me, my dear. Really you are."  
  
"Well at least James didn't add to your punishment. And you know he could've. Like making you test his or Sirius' experimental potions or something."  
  
Tom shuddered in unexaggerated horror.  
  
"Perish the thought."  
  
Lily giggled. Sirius had opened up a joke shop and was always experimenting with new potions for his products. Recently, the Weasley twins Fred and George had approached him about apprenticeships and he had accepted. It had been havoc.   
  
Just then, the door flew open and James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lucius came in. All were wearing expressions of 'the cat ate the canary' type.  
  
"Honestly, you guys! Don't you have work to do? You shouldn't be here for another hour at least."  
  
"Hehehehe, you worry too much Lily. Lucius came over to tell us some great news!"  
  
"Since you were planning to take the twins to Hogwarts on the 6th, when they were recovered from their flu, I thought you might like to know. K is coming back to Hogwarts for a visit."  
  
Lily froze as did Tom, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"K? Your cousin? That blonde guy who used to carry /guns/ everywhere?! The one who threatened that third year Pure Music student with one because he wanted to use the sink?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. I'm glad you remember him so well, Lily."  
  
A green acidic look was sent his way.  
  
"He was the only person in the whole school who managed to bring in Muggle weaponry AND get away with it! Because we could never find where he hid it!"  
  
"Ah yes, I never did discover his secret. He refuses to tell anyone."  
  
"Anyway, we came over to tell you that Remus, Sirius and I have decided to tag along as well. It will be like a reunion!"  
  
The five men were grinning as if Christmas and their birthdays had all come at once.  
  
Tom grimaced before settling for scowling at them.  
  
"It looks like I will be returning to visit Albus, as well. I dare not think what destruction you will create together. The children will be scarred for life."  
  
Lily and James smirked inwardly. The sadistic gleam in Tom's green eyes was not missed. He wasn't going out of concern for the children. He was going to watch and laugh as they were 'traumatized' by his daughter, son-in-law and their friends.  
  
/Hehehehe… This should be fun./  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry entered the Hall in high spirits. He ignored the whispers around him and shared a conspiratorial smile with Draco. He had told the blonde what had occurred and the Malfoy child was supporting him the whole way.  
  
As the morning post came in, Harry wasn't surprised to receive an owl from home.  
  
"What's it say Harry?"  
  
"It's from my mother. The whole family will be here at the end of the week. They're sending my brothers back and apparently an old friend of theirs, a relation of yours I think, is coming to visit so they'll be staying on for a few days."  
  
"Oh, did they say who this relative is?"  
  
"Well, no but I'm sure your father must have told you in his letter. If you would read it, instead of trying to read mine."  
  
"Oops, hehehe."  
  
Draco opened his letter, reading quickly. His eyes widened in some strange hybrid of horror and anticipation.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What? Oh! Yeah, I know who's coming. It's my father's cousin. He attended Hogwarts too. A Pure Music student. Everyone just calls him K."  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"No, K. Like the alphabet. It stands for something, but he doesn't like it so he just tells everyone he's name is K."  
  
Harry couldn't hide his amusement.   
  
"Interesting family you have."  
  
Draco made a face at him.  
  
"You're one to talk. Anyway, eat up quick. You'll want to tell Ron and Hermione about this so that they can prepare."  
  
"Draco, is there something you're not telling me about this relative of yours?"  
  
"Err… not here. I'll tell you guys later. Let's just say, if you're prepared, he's a real laugh to be with but if he catches you unawares, it's an… unforgettable experience."  
  
The moment Draco finished his sentence, Severus Snape stood up abruptly, his chair toppling over with a loud crash which did nothing to drown out the professor's exclamation.  
  
"ALBUS, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU CAN'T ALLOW THAT BLONDE, MUGGLE-WEAPON TOTING MENACE BACK HERE! AND WITH POTTER NO LESS!"  
  
Albus just smiled and patted the man's hand soothingly.  
  
"It's been years, Severus. He's an adult now. I'm sure he's calmed down by now. Besides, he's a alumni of Hogwarts. I can't bar him from returning to visit."  
  
Severus pursed his lips together and crossed his hands, keeping them out of reach of the headmaster.  
  
"I hope you're right, Albus."  
  
As he left in a swirl of black, he threw a reminder to the genial old man making him choke on his tea.  
  
"Hogsmeade was only three years ago, Albus."  
  
/Oh dear, I had forgotten about that. I'll have to make sure that Severus locks his potion stores and wards them./  
  
Although, the contrary man might just not do it to spite him and prove his point about the collective destructiveness of allowing the Marauders and Malfoys.  
  
Harry laughed wickedly under his breath, and smirked at Draco who smirked right back.  
  
It was going to be very interesting indeed. 


	5. Chapter 4

After an extremely long silence, I've finally managed to cough up another chapter. I'm very very sorry for taking so long but RL really hit me with a doozy this summer and I just didn't have time to write, not to mention my computer had to be sent in for repairs as well. Well, here's a new chapter and hopefully it's not too bad. I'll try to update again soon. Thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
Ps. To answer a question of one of my reviewers, Draco and Harry are in the Orchestra Potential group. This would be the fourth house in Hogwarts. Sorry for not clarifying this earlier.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco peered over his Charms textbook tentatively to gauge his friend's current mood. Ever since Harry had come back from his late night chat with his godfather two days ago, he hadn't had the chance to be with man alone again. Harry's mood swings had become progressively erratic and the quiet teenager had everyone in their dorm on edge. One of the older boy's had nearly been castrated when he had teased Harry about having PMS. Draco still didn't know where the knife had come from. When he had asked his friend where he learned to use it, the other boy shrugged and replied that his mother never let her children be defenceless.  
  
Harry was currently sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow with a pout and contemplative look on his face.  
  
/At least he's not in his violent mood./  
  
"I want to see him!"  
  
The outburst made Draco blink stupidly in surprise.  
  
"Aaa..h?"  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his face against his pillow as he spoke.  
  
"I haven't seen him for two days! At all! We don't have another supervised Potions class until next week and my last two nights of tutoring were with McGonogall and Seguchi. He's missed the last two days of mealtime in the Hall as well. I think he's avoiding me."  
  
Draco hesitated to agree but he was pretty certain that Harry was right.  
  
"Well. I guess he might be."  
  
"Why? Is it because I'm not attractive enough for him? Am I not intelligent enough to catch his interest? Am I being too pushy?"  
  
Draco felt alarm rise in him as Harry began to work himself into a hysterical state.  
  
"No! Of course not! You're as beautiful as a gay man could want. Not that I would know, being straight but if I think you're attractive he couldn't possibly think you're not."  
  
Harry shot him an amused look.  
  
"I'm glad I have the Draco stamp of approval."  
  
Draco grinned. Partly from his reply and partly for sheer relief that an emotional disaster had been averted.  
  
/Who says acting insufferably egotistical won't get you friends?/  
  
"You should be. I have the highest standards in the school."  
  
"Well, if I'm so good looking and you're so great, how come Severus is still avoiding me?"  
  
The blonde smirked. He decided to share a little overheard titbit of conversation he had heard from his godfather when passing him in an empty corridor.  
  
"I think he's on the verge of losing control. Or at least going insane. I passed him yesterday and heard him talking to himself. He was completely out of it. He didn't even notice me and we were the only people there!"  
  
Green eyes widened and lit up with pleasure.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes. Want to know what I heard?"  
  
"Do tell!"  
  
  
  
Draco finished his story and took in the faraway look on his friends face and watched as it morphed again into on of frustration.  
  
/Nooo. Uncle Severus, this is all your fault!/  
  
"Harry?" he ventured uncertainly. The expected tirade did not come. Instead, Harry just hugged his pillow, burying his face in it.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Talk to me. I thought you'd be happy to know this?"  
  
Harry replied softly, his mouth still partially in a moue of discontent.  
  
"It's the bond that's sending him the dreams. It's trying to make him act upon our attraction to each other. Of course I'm happy. But. he's just so stubborn I can't stand it! He has ample opportunities as my mentor but instead he avoids me!"  
  
Draco said nothing for a moment as he thought about it.  
  
"You know, one of the reasons might be because nobody actually approaches you."  
  
The look he received clearly stated Harry's opinion about Draco's mental capabilities. The blond made a face in reply.  
  
"It makes sense. He's attracted to you, but he's also torn between approaching you and using the convenience provided to him by being your mentor and waiting for you to graduate first. He dawdles and fights with himself and doesn't realize that someone else could want to try to approach you too."  
  
"But you know I wouldn't have anyone but Severus."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's indignant posture at the insinuation that he would want someone besides his bond-mate.  
  
"I know it and you know it. But SEVERUS doesn't. I think he needs a push in the right direction. It's obvious he's hot and bothered for you. All we have to do is to push him to declare it."  
  
Now it was the dark haired wizard's turn to eye his friend warily. Harry really didn't like that glint in Draco's eyes nor the devious grin on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco, I'm not putting that on! It's indecent!"  
  
Sounds of clothes rustling and feet running.  
  
"Listen! He needs to see you! Let him know what he's missing! You can't catch him by being shy and virginal!"  
  
"NO! That skirt is. Draco, let go of my robe!"  
  
"Come one Harry! You're still a guy underneath those skirts! It's not like we don't."  
  
A moment of shocked silence.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"Ack! Harry! Harry put that knife away! I need those for my future wife!"  
  
Frantic footsteps of two people one in desperation the other in offended dignity.  
  
"If you don't put the knife away I'll make you wear THIS!"  
  
The knife clatters to the floor.  
  
"Er. Draco. Why do you have neon pink babydoll lingerie?"  
  
"It's not mine!"  
  
".."  
  
"It's not! Now, put this skirt on."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sound of door opening.  
  
"Hey guys, we're gonna be. OHMIGOD, DRACO IS MOLESTING HARRY!"  
  
"I'm WHAT?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Severus was in bad mood. Not that he usually wasn't. But this time it made everyone steer clear before he had even been seen. His aura of angry frustration had become a palpable thing setting of the danger sense of everyone nearby.  
  
/Merlin! These dreams! I can't go anywhere in this castle without thinking about him and them now! My rooms, the classroom, the Great Hall, the Astronomy Tower, even the Forest! I must be going insane!/  
  
Just as abruptly, Severus cut off that line of thought as he felt his body respond to the half remembered dreams in his mind. He refused to return to his dungeons a second time just to relieve his arousal.  
  
Glaring at a first year as he sat at the teacher's table, he smirked inwardly as the young girl burst into tears taking momentary satisfaction in making someone as miserable as he for a moment. Looking around the hall as was his habit he realized that a good number of the Orchestra Potential boys were missing. Including his godson and his Harry.  
  
/What the.?!/  
  
Severus resisted the impulse to bang his head on the table.  
  
/I can't believe it. I can't even control my thoughts when I'm awake anymore./  
  
He was pulled from his self rant when a commotion at one of the entrance doors to the Great Hall erupted. Scowling, he turned towards the noise and his mind took a gleeful dive into the gutter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry Potter, you are going into that hall if all of us have to petrify you and float you in."  
  
A wicked glint lit up the hassled blonde's eyes.  
  
"Just imagine, we might 'slip' and everyone would see the whole of your beautiful stocking clad legs and pretty arse."  
  
Harry pouted even as his face went hot at his friend's words. Tugging at the skirt, he wondered why anyone would wear something so short and exposing. He hated feeling like he was on display. His nice long dresses kept everything that should be hidden out of sight and made him feel safe.  
  
"But, what if he doesn't get jealous? Or what if he does but he thinks I actually WANT other boys to approach me?!"  
  
Ernie Macmillian, a fifth year groaned.  
  
"Stop with the 'what ifs' already. I'm going to starve to death at this rate."  
  
United in their eagerness to eat and see the results of their handiwork, the group of boys began to propel the protesting Harry slowly but surely, forwards.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was proud of his accomplishment. Looking at his nervous roommate, Draco took a moment to smile as he saw his handiwork.  
  
Harry was wearing a soft cream-white turtleneck sweater which clung to his body emphasizing all the right curves and his small waist. A dark blue pleated mini skirt with a bit of gold pattern weaving at hips flared giving a hint of creamy flesh uncovered by the white hold up stocking he wore. Matching white shoes covered his feet and his hair had been woven with gold and silver thread in two plaits at the temples which ran round his head to join a high ponytail of hair at the back resembling a midnight waterfall interspersed with silver and gold streams.  
  
While by no means indecent by normal standards, Harry found it just a bit too attention catching. It was marginally made better by the fact that he was wearing the school robe but he still felt it exposed too much.  
  
/Honestly. What is Draco thinking? This skirt is way too short and no one has ever seen my legs outside the family./  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heating as he thought about his exposed limbs and wished again that Draco hadn't been smart enough to charm the clothing to resist alteration spells.  
  
His attention snapped back to reality when he heard the doors to the Hall open and Draco led him in. He resisted the urge to hide and stood proudly as his mother had taught him, ignoring the blush which was rapidly intensifying as the silence around him turned to interested whispers and soft whistles of appreciation.  
  
His eyes quickly sought out his bond-mate and he felt the blush fade as quickly as it had come. Severus was tight-lipped and glaring blackly at him. He felt his heart twist painfully as the man stood up and left the hall without a backward glance.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Concerned grey eyes glared into sad green orbs.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think he'd react that way. It's not usual behaviour for him."  
  
Harry forced a smile, blinking back tears. He was glad that his voice was as steady as ever and that it was only Draco who was close enough to see the bright glitter of his eyes.  
  
"It's.okay. I. I guess.he. I."  
  
His frustration and the lancing pain of continued rejection was taking his toll and he found that he cheer himself up anymore.  
  
Without a word, the blonde ushered the raven haired boy out of the Hall, telling their friends that Harry wasn't well.  
  
As soon as they reached their room, Harry curled up in his friend's arms and allowed himself to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
It was late when a soft but insistent knocking at his door roused Severus from his argument with himself. Opening the door, he was pushed aside roughly as his godson stomped into his room. Making himself comfortable in his usual armchair, the blonde glared sullenly at his godfather.  
  
"Pray tell Draco, what has riled you so that it precipitates you to disturb me past curfew?"  
  
For a moment it seemed as if Severus would have to drag each word out of Draco's mouth. Then the boy began to speak.  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
A raised eyebrow, conveying many things in a single arch at that statement.  
  
"You know it is. You hurt him tonight."  
  
Severus frowned now. He was uncertain what his godson was speaking about, much less whom. Recounting his actions for the day, he found that he had done nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"I am unaware of being specifically malicious tonight. I have behaved as always."  
  
Severus watched in fascination as Draco gritted his teeth so hard, he could hear it.  
  
"No, I guess you wouldn't. You weren't really, but you still hurt him. He regards you so highly and treasures you like no there but you don't even try to reciprocate. You just pretend to be blind and hope it will go away. I held him tonight. He was crying so hard he couldn't breathe properly."  
  
Severus began to feel uneasy. He suspected who Draco might be speaking of, but he was not sure if it was his own desires making him fit the person into suiting the scenario.  
  
"He takes all the pain and gives all his love, but still you don't see it."  
  
Draco seemed to deflate at that moment, the anger leaving him in a rush.  
  
"I have to go, Uncle Severus. I shouldn't have come."  
  
"You are always welcome in my chambers Draco. You know that."  
  
Draco nodded and Severus barely caught the murmured, "Would that he was too."  
  
As the blonde was walking out the door, he turned around and gave his godfather a serious look.  
  
"Do you know how painful a one sided bond can be?"  
  
Before Severus could reply, Draco left pulling the portrait shut behind him.  
  
Severus sat in his chair in front of the fire, troubled thoughts running through his mind until he fell asleep and the sweet dreams came again.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco entered his room and stepped over the prone form of Ernie Macmillan on the floor between his bed and Harry's.  
  
"This is your third time, Macmillan. You'd think you'd learn by now."  
  
An aggravated 'hmph' muffled by a stuffy nose was heard behind Harry's bed curtains.  
  
"He's too idiotic to realize that getting kneed twice in the groin is a 'no'."  
  
Draco smirked at that remark.  
  
"Glad to see you're better."  
  
The curtains parted and a rather flushed faced Harry could be seen, although anything below the shoulders was hidden under the blanket. There was a spark in those emerald orbs which made Draco's survival instincts go into overdrive.  
  
"Er. Harry.?"  
  
"Severus better be prepared tomorrow. I won't let him get away with ignoring me anymore. I've been patient but no more."  
  
Draco eyed the smiling Harry warily. He suddenly felt very sorry for his godfather. It was one thing when Harry was being demure and reserved. But from the looks of things, his friend was going to raise the stakes and his godfather was going to pay and pay and pay.  
  
/There goes your life as a bachelor Uncle Severus./  
  
"I see. Well, it should be an interesting show tomorrow then. Better get some rest Harry. You want to be in top form for tomorrow."  
  
A soft laugh, lighthearted and pleasant made it all the more sinister. Draco shut his eyes, and as he fell into slumber, his last thought was of pity towards his godfather's oncoming doom.  
  
/Ooooohhhh, Uncle Severus. You know what they say about a woman scorned./ 


End file.
